[unreadable] This application is being submitted in response to RFA RR-03-006, Competitive Supplements to Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) for alteration and renovation and equipment. The funds from this application entitled "Renovations and Alterations (A&R) for the COBRE Center for Cancer Research Development", Grant 1 P20 RR17695-01, will be used to upgrade and remodel a suite of offices on the fourth floor of the Coro West Building for the COBRE Administrative and Proteomics Cores. The Coro building is owned by Rhode island Hospital and is located approximately 4 blocks from Rhode island and Women and Infants Hospitals and 2 blocks from the Liver Research Center. Continuous shuttle service links the Core building, the Hospitals and the Liver Research Center. A&R will provide office space for the COBRE Administrative Core staffed by the P1, Deputy Director, Administrative Assistant and Secretary and for the COBRE Proteomics Core staffed by the Director, Assistant Director and Research Assistant. A&R will also produce laboratory space for the Proteomics Core, a developmental lab for junior investigators, a conference room, dark room, equipment room, storage space, fume hoods, and a utility room. The COBRE space for A&R described in this application totals approximately 3500 square feet. It is directly across from new basic research laboratories of the Orthopedics Research Group. The COBRE A&R will coordinate with separate A&R funded by RIH in adjacent space. Part of this will be used to relocate the Rhode Island Hospital Research Support Laboratories (RSL). Research Support Laboratories provide COBRE Center and other RIH Investigators with a variety of research support services including electron microscopy, high speed FACS, image analysis, and confocal microscopy. As still another part of its commitment to the development of the COBRE cancer research program, Rhode Island Hospital will renovate an 5000 additional sq ft of space adjacent to the COBRE Administrative and Proteomics Ceres. This space will house the laboratories of the PI, the Deputy Director, and other members of the Molecular Carcinogenesis Lab, under the Direction of the PI, and an open lab for future expansion. The Molecular Carcinogenesis Lab is currently the largest basic cancer research group in Rhode Island. When the above joint renovations are completed, Rhode Island Hospital will have for the first time in its 130 year history a true Cancer Research Center in a single site. [unreadable] [unreadable]